The War Lock
by animeman12
Summary: three hundred years have past since Ashera's defeat the men and women who fought against her have been called the Tyrants Guard and are citizens of no country soon after Ashera's defeat the greil mercenaries and the dawn brigade go missing full sum inside will be rewritten when I have less on my plate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own some of Fire emblem (technically) but I still have to say that I don't own any of it so that I don't get sued**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Goddess/God"**_

The War Lock

Prologue

It has been three hundred years since Ashera's War, as it was came to be known, where the Beorc and the Laguz put aside their differences and banded together to defeat the goddess Ashera. Lehran has returned to this world, and the Heron Laguz has prospered.

Beorc and Laguz have finally started to see each other eye to eye. Stefan, after aiding the Tyrant's Guard as Ike's group was called soon after they returned victorious, went on to found a country for the Branded. Micaiah, after seeing her country rebuilt, gave rule of Daein to Almedha, and she and the Dawn Brigade (including Pelleas and Sanaki) disappeared. About two years after Ike's departure from Tellius he was spotted at the Greil Mercenaries fort in Crimea. The next day the Greil Mercenaries (and Haar) disappeared off the face of the earth.

Kurthnaga has become king of Goldoa following his father's death. Lehran's Medallion has been altered to hold Ashera, and has been given a special spell created by Lehran himself: The War Lock. This safe-guard spell causes the fire from the Medallion to burn green if Ashera is about to be released and casts a spell on the land that causes everyone to be allowed to see the goddess Ashera and see what she did the last time the Medallion release its prisoner. The vision that everyone sees is lined with magic to make the warring countries to fear Ashera, as they should.

The Discovery

_Nuetral territory: early spring_

"Fardread! You said you would go easy on me!" Calisa yelled as Fardread's wooden sword broke her wooden lance. "Stop being such a baby and get back on your horse" Fardread mocked as he performed the same waving of his sword that Edward did when he beat an enemy as a Myrmidon. "I'm not a baby, I have the blood of royals" Calisa teased as she got back up on her Pegasus, "And besides she's not a horse; she's a Pegasus"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, and just because your related to Queen Elincia doesn't make you better than me" Fardread shot back. "Yes we all know that you're related to Edward, big deal. Marcos over there is the great-great-great-great-great and so on greats, grandson of Pelleas" Calisa snickered jerking a thumb at Marcos "Can we please not bring that up I really don't like being compared to him!" Marcos yelled as he picked up his Worm spell. "Hey can we please train with-out actually drawing blood?" Bontis pleaded.

"Oh how can we forget Bontis? The descendant of Rhys" Ginda asked sarcastically from her Wyvern. "Hey just because your ancestor was a great warrior, doesn't mean that you can insult the only medic in this group!" Bontis yelled as Vintelle nocked an arrow. "Hey Ginda you want to get shot down? If so keep talking she yelled as she pulled back on the bow string. "Ok, ok, fine" She grumbled as Brom and Nephenee's descendants arrived. "Hey if we're going against Ginda all at once do I get to use my actual axes?" Zix joked, getting a laugh from almost everyone.

"Hey you know why is it that our group doesn't have the descendants of the Greil Mercs?" Zepher asked as she donned her Soldier armor. "Don't know, probably the same reason that we don't have Laura, Aran, Sanaki, Fiona, Tauraneo, Zihark, Volke, Stefan, or Jill's descendants: we haven't found 'em yet" Saxon replied in a bored tone as he picked up his axe. "I'm goin' for a walk. You wanna come with Fonta?" he asked walking to the door. "Sure" Fonta said as she followed him out of the Tyrants Guard HQ.

They walked until they reached the top of the hill that was next to the HQ. When they reached the other side of the hill Saxon sat down and began to lie back, looking at the stars. Fonta sat down next to him and fell backwards so that she was staring at the stars as well. They lay like that for about an hour before Saxon asked "Fonta, you never told us who you were related to, so who is it?"

Fonta turned her head to stare at him for a moment before replying "Micaiah, I'm related to Micaiah" Saxon pondered this for a second. "So that means that you, me, Vintelle, and Fardread are like the Dawn Brigade incarnate, right?" "In a way I guess, but what about Sothe's kid?" "I think that you're the offspring of both Sothe and Micaiah" Saxon said slowly. "Oh, well that makes sense doesn't it?" Fonta asked no one in particular. "It's getting late, I think that we should get back before the others think that we're doing something we shouldn't" Saxon said helping Fonta up. Fonta nodded as she and Saxon turned for home.

_On an island off of Goldoa's coast_

"Come on Honten, their getting closer!" a girl yelled as Honten pulled his knife and killed one of the bandits. "Yeah no shit, how you holding up over there Trinjo?" "Good, how's Kilsi?" "Fine, except she just lost her Heal staff" "Damn" Trinjo muttered as an axe hit his lance arm. "Be careful" Honten yelled as he Silencer-ed a bandit. "Almost done" a swordsman yelled as he brought his blessed sword down on another enemy.

"Dánte that's enough, they're running" Honten said grabbing Dánte's shoulder to hold him back. "Just calm down man" Trinjo said when he got to where they were. "Sorry, it's the Laguz blood" Dánte said only to be cut off by Honten. "It's okay, we know" he said before he turned and continued down the cavern. "What are we here for anyway?" Dánte asked after about twenty minutes. "That" Honten said simply when they reach a giant cavern with a solid block of ice in the center.

That had people in it. Unfortunately all that they could see was dark shapes in the ice but they had the unmistakable look of Beorc. "This ice smells almost three hundred years old" Dánte sniffed. "Maybe they came from the time when people thought Ashera should be worshipped" Kilsi suggested snickering at the thought. "No, these people seem familiar somehow" Honten said as he wiped some of the condensation off of the ice. Then when he looked into the ice he yelped in surprise and fell back onto his butt. "Hey what is it?" Kilsi asked as she bent down to him. "L-l-l-look in the ice" Honten stuttered. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Dánte exclaimed as he looked in the ice. "Who is it?" Trinjo asked. "It's the Dawn Brigade" Dánte breathed out.

**End Chapter**

So what'd you think? Not very much action I know but interesting concept. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Goddess/God"**_

Frozen Alive

_On an island off the coast of Goldoa_

"What?" Trinjo and Kilsi screamed. "That's the famous Dawn Brigade?" Trinjo yelled gesturing vaguely at the ice. Not trusting his voice to not crack Honten nodded. "But how did they get frozen like this?" Kilsi wondered out loud, "This Island appeared about thirty years ago. So how did they get trapped in it?" "I don't know Kilsi, but I do know that we can't tell anyone about this"

Honten said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why not," Trinjo asked, "If people knew that they're alive and that we found them, then we'd be heroes" Trinjo explained grinning. "That's just it if we do, yeah we'll be heroes, but then if people decide that they want the original Dawn Brigade as opposed to us then they'll thaw them out and then we're nothing" Honten almost yelled, "And then what would we be? A simple Thief, a Priestess, a Soldier, and a Myrmidon"

"Then why don't we join the Tyrants Guard?" Kilsi asked, "I hear that they're made up of the descendants of the original Tyrants Guard, minus all but one descendant of the Greil Mercenaries, and the descendants of Fiona, Jill, Zihark, Tauraneo, and us" "Fine, but on one condition: we don't tell them about the Dawn Brigade. Got it?" Honten asked. "Sir Yes sir" they all replied, after which they set out for the Tyrants Guard HQ.

_Tyrants Guard HQ_

"Strange, very strange" Zix muttered to himself as he walked up the hill to the HQ. "What's strange?" Ginda asked as she dismounted her Wyvern. "I heard in Nevassa that a group of Tyrant Guard wannabes are calling themselves the Dawn Brigade and solving people's problems for money" Zix explained. "WHAT?" Ginda screeched causing Saxon and Fardread to run out weapons drawn and Vintelle and Zepher to take positions on the roof ranged weapons poised to throw. "What's wrong? Why did you screech?" Saxon asked as Fonta, Calisa, and Marcos ran up to them while Bontis stayed back a bit; ready to heal anyone who got injured. "Someone is taking our ancestor's names and rubbing them in the mud"

Ginda screamed venom so thick in her voice that you could swim through it. "Where?" was all the Saxon asked his face stone-hard. "Down in Begnion, and Goldoa" Zix answered. "Then why are we standing here? Let's go" Marcos asked sarcastically. "Okay, why is it that you have started to try sarcasm?" Ginda asked Marcos, "That's my job" "Enough chit-chat, we need to go and deal with these jerks" Fardread yelled as he mounted a horse. "Sure let's go" Saxon mumbled as he mounted a horse, behind Fonta.

"Zix, Take off your armor! It's too heavy for my horse!" Bontis yelled as Zix tried to get on the back of his horse. "Fine, but I get to keep my Killer Axe" he said as he removed his armor and put it on the wagon that Marcos was driving. "Just go, please" Calisa mounted her Pegasus. And with that, and some smacking of Marcos in the face with Vintelle's bow (she was next to him), they set of for Begnion, which unfortunately for them was about a three day ride away.

_East Serenes forest, mid-day, three days later_

"Since when do bandits come with mages?" Dánte yelled as he narrowly dodged an Elfire tome. "Since the mages became bandits!" Trinjo yelled angrily as he Crit a bandit with a Venin Axe. "Why are these asses…" Dánte began, "Language" Trinjo commented, "Whatever, trying to burn down the Serenes forest?" he finished as he killed a mage.

"They most likely hate the Herons" Honten answered as a bandit nicked his arm. "Damn" he muttered throwing a Bronze Knife at the bandit. "You okay Honten?" Kilsi asked as she drew up her last Heal Stave. "Don't waste it on me; Dánte needs it more than I do, especially against that mage"

Honten told her as he stole a Vulenary from a bandit then stabbed him with his Kard. Just then a fire mage set some of the forest on fire before Trinjo was able to dispatch him. "Shit, Trinjo, Dánte, Kilsi put out that fire, I'll take the rest" Honten yelled as he charged to remaining twenty bandits and six mages. As they approached the fire a Pegasusknight, an Armor Axe, a Soldier, a Myrmidon, a Dark Mage, a Dracoknight, an Archer, a Priest, a Light Mage, and a Fighter appeared facing the group of three.

"Hey Honten, more of 'em just showed up, 'cept these ones aren't bandits and they only have two mages" Dánte yelled to Honten. "Show them what the Dawn Brigade is made of" he yelled back as he Crit a mage. "Right, Kilsi take care of the fire, me and Trinjo can handle these weaklings" Dánte said arrogantly.

"Wait you four are the _Fake_ Dawn Brigade?" the Dracoknight asked almost unable to contain her laughs. "_FAKE_? I'll have you know that we have more blood from the _original_ Dawn Brigade in our veins then you ten have all together!" Dánte screamed viciously. "Oh really how many descendants do you have?" the Myrmidon asked, "And by original we mean the first seven" "Two. And proud of it, you damn _bandits_!" Dánte hissed.

"Bandits? You're the ones trying to burn down the Serenes" The Dark Mage commented. "Wait so you aren't with them?" Trinjo asked jerking a thumb at the Bandits that Honten was fighting. "No, but still we have more blood of the original Dawn Brigade than you do" the Dracoknight boasted. "Ginda shut up" the Fighter snapped not loosening his grip on his Killer Axe, or taking his eyes off of the fire.

"Oh really how many do you have?" Trinjo asked tightening his grip on his Steel Lance. "Four, or if you count the fact that Fonta," the Fighter said pointing at the Light Mage with his axe, "Is descended from two of the Original Dawn Brigade, then Five" "Five!" Trinjo gapped as Dánte glanced at Honten just as he took a hit and fell, not getting back up. "Honten!" Dánte screamed as he turned and ran for the seven remaining bandits. "Vintelle, Calisa, Ginda help him out. Bontis help their friend. The rest of you come with me, we've got a forest fire to put out"

The Fighter said as he rushed to help Kilsi manage the fire. "Right" the rest of them nodded as they went about their tasks. "Saxon, can I help the others take the bandits?" Zepher asked Saxon "Sure, just hurry" he replied as the others reached Kilsi. "Need help?" Fardread asked Kilsi. "Yes I need you and, Saxon is it, to chop down some trees to stop the fire from progressing" "What about us?" Marcos asked. "No try and protect the Priest you brought with you" "Sure" Fonta said quickly, grabbing Marcos's arm before he could object and pulled him away.

"Honten, that is your name right?" Bontis asked Honten when he got there. Honten being too weak to talk nodded. "Okay then Honten let's fix you up shall we?" Bontis asked cheerily as he assessed Honten's wounds. "Ow that does not look good. Hey you Priestess, what's your name?" Bontis yelled at Kilsi. "Kilsi why?" she yelled back. "I might need your help I don't think that I can heal him on my own" "I'm out of Staves" "I have extras" Bontis said as Kilsi got to where he had moved Honten to.

"Thanks" Kilsi said as she received the Stave from Bontis. "It won't work unless we heal at the same time, Okay?" Bontis explained to which Kilsi nodded. "Good on the count on three… one…two…three" He said as he brought the Stave closer to Honten. Kilsi not expecting him to bring the Stave so close was a fraction of a second too late. "Damn, we have to try again" Bontis cursed. Back at the fight the Bandits had called in reinforcements as they slowly dropped one by one. "This. Isn't. Working." Trinjo complain with each word stabbing a bandit or mage, which ever got in the way of his Steel Lance.

"I know but it's the best we can do" Zepher said preforming Crit after Crit with her Killer Lance. "Hey…" "Zepher" "Thanks, Zepher why is it that you and the six other fighters with you all how Killer weapons. Aren't those supposed to be really expensive?" Trinjo asked as they fought back to back. "Trust me they are" Zepher assured him as she killed another enemy. "They're so expensive that whenever more than two of our weapons break at the same time that we almost can't afford to eat" "So are you guys Mercs?"

"Mercs, oh hell no we ain't Mercs, we're the T…" Zepher began to say only to be cut off by a lucky Crit from a bandit. "Zepher!" Trinjo screamed as he killed the bandit and did something unheard of in Tellius: he picked up Zepher's Killer Lance and attacked the bandits with a lance in each hand. With renewed vigor fueled by rage over Zepher's defeat Trinjo quickly dispatched of the remaining bandits and left the rest of the mages to Ginda, Vintelle, and Calisa.

"Hey Kilsi, we got another one" Trinjo said solemnly as he set Zepher down in front of them. "I told her to be careful but does she ever listen, no. Just because she has Killer Lance she thinks that she invulnerable" Bontis muttered as he pulled out another Mend Stave. "Hey Guys I think that you should see this, especially you Ginda" Saxon called from deep in the forest. "Just a sec okay?" Ginda called as she Crit on the last mage. "Okay what is it?" "Ginda you are descended from Haar right?" Saxon asked.

"Yeah why?" "Because this may come as a shock to you, but try not to overreact okay?" "Sure what ever" Ginda said as she got off of her Wyvern. "I think that you three should see this to" he said and lead the two groups to the last point that he cut through. "Oh my god" Fonta muttered while everyone just stared wide eyed, everyone except Ginda, who fell to her knees and cried. Because what they saw was a block of ice. And in that block of ice was Haar, with arrows stuck in his shoulders arm and stomach. And then his eyes turned and looked at the group of twelve. It was Haar alright, but his was frozen in a block of ice. He was frozen alive.

**End Chapter**

So what you think? Pease R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Goddess/God"**_

Ice Blocks Revealed

_Gallia: Early Spring_

(A/N I don't know what the lifespan of the Beast or Bird Laguz is so I'm just going to have them live as long as the Dragon Laguz) "Ranulf!" Skrimir Roared as a messenger delivered a letter. "Yes Skrimir?" Ranulf asked agitated.

"I want you, Lethe, Lyre, and Kyza to go to the Serenes forest and see what the new Tyrant Guard want us to see" Skrimir explained. "Why would the Tyrant Guard want to have us see something?" Ranulf asked with a raised eyebrow. "How should I know?" Skrimir yelled much like he would have roared in Ashera's War.

"All I know is that they want representatives from every Laguz tribe and Beorc country to meet them at the Serenes Alter so that they can show us something" "Okay, okay you don't have to get blood thirsty" "Apparently I do if I want you to listen to me" "I'm gonna go now" Ranulf said quickly as he bolted out of the room, knowing that he was no longer a match for Skrimir. "I just hope that this is good news" Skrimir sighed before turning to look out the window at the sparring Gallian warriors.

_Phoenics: same day_

"Tibarn, Naesala, sirs a letter" a hawk warrior said as he landed with a letter in his hand. "What is it, this time another war?" Tibarn joked as he grabbed the letter. "Uh Tibarn I don't think that you should be joking about that sort of thing, remember the last war?" Naesala said simply. "You have no sense of humor" Tibarn shot back as he opened the letter.

"Ulki I know that you can hear me, so get Janaff, you two me and Naesala are going to the Serenes" Tibarn called. "Why are we going to the Serenes… not that I'm complaining, I'm just wondering" "Because the Tyrant Guard have requested that at least one person from each of the Laguz tribe and Beorc country to meet them at the Serenes Alter to show us something" Tibarn answered. "Okay but if this isn't worth it someone is going to die"

_Edge of the Desert of Death; Daein side_

"Queen Nailah, a letter from the Tyrants Guard" a wolf warrior called before kneeling and presenting the letter. "Thank you" Nailah said as she took the letter and began reading.

"Volug we are going to Serenes to see what the Tyrants Guard wants" "Yes milady" "By the way good job with the modern tongue" "Thank you milady but shouldn't we get going now?" "Oh yes, come on lets go"

_Begnion: same day_

"Apostle, a letter from the Tyrants Guard" Tanigreth said kneeling. "Thank you Tanigreth" the apostle said reading the note. "Tanigreth I want you and your sister to go and see what the Tyrants Guard wants to show us in the Serenes. You are to meet them at the Serenes Alter. Am I clear?" "Yes apostle"

_Daein: same day_

"Queen Almedha, a letter from the Tyrants Guard" Grith yelled from the other side of the hall. "May I see it please Grith?" Almedha asked as he reached her. "Yes Queen Almedha" he said as he gave her the letter.

"Grith I want you to take Joder, two Generals, and two Dracoknights to the Serenes Alter, to see what they want" "Yes ma'am" Grith said as he left to go get Joder, the Generals and the Dracoknights.

_Crimea: same day_

"Madam Silvia, a letter for you from the Tyrants Guard" Her brother Alec said as he reached her seat in the Crimea court. "Alec I told you I'm only ruling because Calisa is in the Tyrants Guard. I'm not Queen" Silvia complained.

"I know but, I do that just to annoy you" He replied with a smile. "Just give me the letter" "Fine" Alec replied giving her the letter. "Alec I want you to take the Royal Knights and go to the Serenes Alter and see what the Tyrants Guard wants to show us" Silvia said as she finished the letter. "Sure sis" he replied as he went to go retrieve the rest of the Royal Knights.

_Goldoa: same day_

"King Kurthnaga, a letter from the Tyrants Guard" Ena said as she approached Kurth. "Ena for the last time you are married to my dead brother. That means that you're my sister in law. So therefore you don't have to call me King" Kurth said as he grabbed the letter. "I know but what would the rest of the Dragons think if I did? How do you think that would affect your reputation as a ruler?" Ena persuaded as Kurth read the letter.

"Okay fine, but please just call me Kurth" "Sure… what does the letter say?" "The Tyrants Guard wants a representative from all of the Laguz tribes and the Beorc countries to meet them at the Serenes forest, Ena could you please go get Nasir for me?" Kurth asked finishing the letter. "Of course" she said as she left to find her Grandfather.

"Nasir I hope you're up to ruling this country in my absence" Kurth muttered to himself as Nasir and Ena walked into the hall. "Yes King Kurthnaga?" Nasir asked. "I need you to take care of the country while Ena and I go to the Serenes" Kurth said simply with his back turned. "No offense your Majesty, but I could have sworn that you said that you were leaving the country?" Nasir said shocked.

"No offense taken, after all I did" Kurth said turning, a smile on his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING?" Nasir screamed causing Gereth to run into the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" Gereth asked confused, seeing no immediate threat. "King Kurthnaga is apparently leaving the country to go to the Serenes" Nasir said with a twitching eye. "Uh Nasir is there something wrong with your eye?" Gereth asked.

"Didn't you hear me? Kurth is leaving!" Nasir yelled exasperated. "See Ena, even your Grandfather calls me Kurth so why can't you?" Kurth asked changing the subject. "So what's your point?" Gereth asked confused. "HE'S LEAVING THE COUNTRY!" Nasir said enunciating each word.

"And there's a problem with that why?" "What do you mean: there's a problem with that why? He's leaving the country, the King NEVER leaves!" "He's the King it's not like we could stop him" Gereth pointed out as Kurth and Ena stepped onto the windowsill. "Thanks for understanding Gereth!" Kurth called back with a smile. "Sure thing your Majesty"

Gereth replied as Kurth and Ena took off for the Serenes. "You're not even going to TRY and stop him?" Nasir asked. "Nope, life works out better that way" Gereth answered as he turned and left.

_Serenes forest: three hours later_

"Thank you all for coming" Fonta said sincerely. "As you know we called all of you down to show you something but before we do please recall about three or so years after the end of Ashera's War. Both the Dawn Brigade and the Greil Mercenaries, along with Haar and Pelleas, disappeared off the face of the known earth" Fonta began as she started walking towards the ice block. "Well yes we know we Laguz lived through it" Tibarn said much to Fonta's annoyance.

"Yes we know that you know but it helps what we are about to show you if you just listen. Any way they disappeared, never to be seen again. Until however today" Fonta said as she stopped just six meters in front of Haar's ice block. "What do you mean until today? Did you find their remains?" Lyre asked only to be punched in the arm by Lethe.

"Be quiet" Lethe scolded. "No we didn't find their remains we found Haar" Fonta answered. "Haar, you found Haar?" Naesala asked sounding like he thought this was a joke. "Yes we found him and he's still alive" Fonta countered shutting Naesala up. "How can he be alive?" Kurth asked, "We all fought beside him three hundred years ago. And we all know that he's a Beorc, and they don't live that long, your ancestors are proof. So how is he alive?" Kurth asked voicing what was on everyone's mind.

"Simple someone or something froze him in a block of ice" Fonta said leading them to Haar's ice block. "Holy Shit" Tibarn breathed as he saw Haar's eyes dart across the crowd of Laguz and Beorc. "So how are we going to get him out?" Ranulf asked thinking out loud. "I don't know but if Haar is frozen then maybe the rest of the Dawn Brigade and the Greil Mercenaries are to"

Saxon voiced as he examined to the Ice block. "I wonder if he can hear us" Alec wondered out loud. "Nope" Trinjo said, then quickly covering his mouth. "How would you know that?" Saxon asked eyes narrowing.

"Honten is going to kill me when he's healed for telling you this but; when we were doing a simple job of clearing the island that's off the coast of Goldoa for some Dragon farmer, we entered a cavern and there was a block of ice there" Trinjo said quickly. "Who was in it?" Tibarn asked his voice dripping with rage. "The Dawn Brigade"

**End Chapter**

So it has been revealed. I knew that it wouldn't last long. Please R&R, though so far everyone who has read this story has just read it, no one has reviewed. Strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Goddess/God"**_

The Goddess's Voice

_Serenes forest: Haar's ice block_

"What do you mean you guys found the Dawn Brigade?" Saxon screamed as everyone else was shocked into silence. "Exactly what I said: We found the Dawn Brigade frozen in a block of ice like Haar here" Trinjo said patting Haar's ice block. Haar glared at him. "Uhh . . . Saxon what's his name?" Grith asked as the two Dracoknights with him gripped their axes tightly. "Trinjo" Saxon spat pulling out his Killer Axe.

"Thank you. Now Trinjo as one of the two representatives of Daein, I believe that I speak for both my companion," he gestures to Joder, "and Daein when I say that you should have come immediately to Queen Almedha when you found the Dawn Brigade; seeing as they are from Daein originally" Grith finished motioning for the Dracoknights to lower their weapons.

"Actually that fact is debatable" Ranulf put in, "Seeing as Sothe never admitted to being from Daein" (A/N I don't know this for a fact seeing as I have only played the second game, but I think that it's true). "Yes but, the rest of them are from Daein" Joder put in quickly. "Uhh we just found out where the Dawn Brigade is frozen, why are we arguing about what country they're from?" Fonta asked no one in particular, just before she saw Haar look at her as if asking a question.

Without knowing how she knew what Haar had asked she said loud enough for everyone to hear "Instead of arguing about the Dawn Brigade shouldn't we try and get them so that we can unfreeze both them and Haar at the same time?" this caused everyone one to stop talking and stare at her. Saxon was giving her a strange look because he knew that she wasn't one to interrupt _anything_ that has any importance to the people involved.

"What Haar wanted me to ask otherwise I wouldn't have said anything" she said seeing Saxon's stare. "Wait let me get this straight; you asked a question because _Haar_; the guy frozen in a block of ice," Haar glared at Tanigreth, "Asked you to?" Tanigreth asked incredulously. "Yes" Fonta answered confidently. "And you expect us to believe that?" "Yes, you believe that Trinjo used to lances at once right?" everyone nodded.

Trinjo blushed from embarrassment, "Than how do you not believe that I can understand Haar?" Nobody could think of a reason why. "Okay than, if you really can talk to Haar than can he hear us?" Yoshine asked from her Pegasus. "Yes how else would he have been able to ask why we aren't retrieving the Dawn Brigade?" "She has a good point you know" Fardread said as he began climbing the block of ice looking for fracture points. "All right then what do you propose we do?" Joder asked as he put away his Steel Lance.

"Well King Kurth. . ." Saxon began, taking the stage from Fonta. "Thank you; see Ena even almost complete strangers call me Kurth so why can't you?" "Fine I'll call you Kurth" "Now as I was saying; King Kurth since they are located in your domain I was thinking that you could get Gereth and Nasir to get them and transport them here when you get back" "Yes that would work" Kurth agreed.

"King Tibarn, Naesala, since haven't been told what you do nowadays, I want you two to take your most trusted Hawks and Ravens to scour the rest of your island in search for the rest of the Dawn Brigade, Greil Mercenaries, and the others that disappeared three hundred years ago" Tibarn and Naesala nod.

"Joder, Grith I want you two to search Daein, and Queen Nailah, Volug please search Hatari both new and old" "Of course" "Tanigreth and Yoshine I want you to take the Holy Knights, or at least some of them, and search Begnion" "Yes sir!"

"And Finally Ranulf . . ." "I know you want me to take my most trusted Cats and Tigers and search Gallia" Ranulf interrupted. "No I want you to inform King Skrimir that we will be search the islands off the coast of Gallia and that you will be searching the mountains" "Oh yeah I can do that" "Good now that everyone is in agreement I want all of you to repeat an oath that yo will never speak of this to anyone but the leader of you country. Repeat after me I swear. . ." Saxon started as Fonta started to hear a buzzing in her ear.

_**"Fonta, Fonta"**_ a voice called as she began to walk away. "Who said that?" She asked startled. "Who said what Fonta?" Fardread asked as he jumped from the top of the twenty foot block of ice. "Oh nothing thought I heard something" Fonta said quickly as she walked into the forest. _**"Fonta, Fonta"**_ the voice grew louder. "Who is saying that?" Fonta yelled covering her ears.

_**"Fonta you cannot block my voice with your ears"**_ the voice persisted. "Who are you and what do you want?" Fonta asked taking her hands off of her ears. _**"I am the **_True _**Goddess, however if I told you my name you would most likely burst into flames"**_ "Are you Ashunera?" Fonta asked quietly. _**"NO"**_ the goddess snapped showing ancient anger. _**"I am not Ashunera; I am the goddess who created Ashunera and, when she proved too arrogant to follow my orders, I split her into Ashera and Yune"**_ the Goddess snapped but her voice growing soft after she said that she wasn't Ashunera. "So what do you want?" Fonta asked cautiously. _**"I want a perfect world"**_ the Goddess admitted before causing Fonta to fall unconscious.

**End Chapter**

Who is this mysterious Goddess? Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer**

The Holy Blade's Return

_Haar's ice block; approximately two miles from _

"Where is she?" Saxon asked Bontis as the tow of them helped Fardread, Trinjo, and Dánte look for Fonta, who had disappeared after she had left Haar's unveiling. "If we knew then we wouldn't be looking" Bontis snapped as his cloak snagged a branch.

"Really Bontis you need to get forest clothes" Saxon said as he pushed aside some bushes to find the entrance to an underground cave. "Bontis I'm going to see if Fonta is in this cave, tell Dánte where I'm going" Saxon said as he jumped into the hole. "Man its dark in here" Saxon grumbled as he lit a torch, illuminating the cave.

"Wow" Saxon muttered as the light bounce off of the crystalized walls of the cave brightening it to the point of daylight. "Okay let's see what's in here" Saxon said as he put down the torch and turned a corner.

"What's this?" Saxon asked as he bent down to pick up a piece of cloth. With wide eyes he ran for the entrance to the cave. "What is it Saxon? You find something?" Bontis asked as he tried to keep up with Saxon's fast pace. "Yeah, but I think that everyone including the representatives for the other countries need to see this" Saxon replied grimly. "Dánte, I know you can hear me get everyone, and I mean everyone, to meet at Haar's ice block" Saxon yelled to the heavens.

"Saxon why do we need to meet at the ice block?" Bontis asked getting a grave look from said Fighter. "I found a piece of cloth" Saxon said with a mixture of depression and rage in his voice. "So, it's just a piece of cloth" Bontis argued as Saxon yelled out "Dánte could you get Lehran and the Heron royal family as well" "Why, what's wrong? Come on Saxon tell me now" Bontis yelled wide eyed.

"Everyone will find out soon enough" Saxon answered simply, not saying anything else until they got to the ice block. "Is everyone here?" Saxon asked the crowd as Lehran, Rafiel, Leanne, and Reyson arrived. "Yeah, so Saxon what is this about?" Honten asked as he got in front of the Haar. "As you all know, I should hope, we have been trying to find Fonta who, directly after we showed you Haar, disappeared" Saxon began. "Yes we all know that" Grith said his hands fidgeting around his axe.

"Good because me and Bontis found a cave, a very unique cave I might add. Seeing as when I lit a torch the cave looked like daylight. Anyway I was investigating when I found this" Saxon said holding up the piece of cloth. "So it's a piece of cloth big deal" Fardread said crossing his arms. "A piece of cloth that I recognize from Fonta's clothes, but where the cloth came from isn't important, what is important is what's written on the cloth. Which is why I wanted the Heron royal family, as well as Lehran, to be here when I read this" Saxon paused for a breath, "But before I do I wish to know: is Ashera still in her medallion?" "Yes, why wouldn't she be?" Lehran asked confused.

"Because on the cloth is two words written in Fonta's handwriting; I'm Back" Saxon said handing the cloth to Lehran. "But that's impossible, she's still locked up in her medallion" Lehran said his voice slowing as he reached the word medallion. "Prince Rafiel, do you still have the medallion on you?" Lehran asked his voice frantic. "Yes of course, just a minute" Rafiel said reaching into his cloak.

"Strange it was here yesterday" Rafiel said as he turned to Reyson and Leanne. "Do either of you two have it?" "No, my turn to guard it was last month" Reyson answered, his brow furred in thought.

"No I had it, two months ago" Leanne said still struggling with modern tongue. "See it has to be Ashera" Saxon said as he got on top of Haar's ice block. "I suggest that all of you raise the security of your countries in case Ashera tries to take control again" Saxon said as everyone began to leave after agreeing.

_Coast of Begnion_

"Apostle, please I think we should wait for Commander Tanigreth before we investigate this new island" One of the Holy Knights said as he tried to stop Apostle Nishiné from flying to the island that appeared overnight. "But if I don't then they might think that this land is unoccupied and they might try to take control" Nishiné countered.

"But Apostle we don't even know if there are people on that island" "Then let's find out" Nishiné said as she mounted a Pegasus. "Fine, Holy Knights move out" The member finally succeeded and followed the Apostle. "Who are you and why have you come to our land?" One of the knights at the castle on the island asked as they landed.

"I am Apostle Nishiné and I have come to" Nishiné started. "I see you have come to pledge your allegiance to our country" the knight said with an arrogant look on his face. "No I have come to see why your island has appeared off the coast of my country" Nishiné said angered. "What do you mean off the coast of _your_ country? Everything on the continent of Hildus is under the control of the country of Jindor" The knight said confused.

"So that's what this country is called. Anyway you are probably a long way from home, seeing as my country is on the continent of Tellius" Nishiné explained. "There are other continents out there. Wow you must have flown a long way" the knight said amazed. "We flew for about three minutes from our coast and got here" one of the Holy Knights said irritated.

"Oh well then I think you should see our king" the knight said leading them through the castle to a throne room. "Your majesty, a group of five that claim to be from a continent other than Hildus that is three minutes away by Pegasus" the knight said kneeling. "I know, and I have been expecting them" the king said dismissing the knight. "So you are from… that?" the king asked pointing to Tellius.

"Yes, Tellius" "And you are the Apostle of this continent?" "No on the continent there are eight countries, I am the Apostle of the largest, Begnion" "I see, so Begnion has concurred many countries to become as large as it is now?" "No Begnion is the original home of all of the Beorc" "Beorc?" "You don't have Laguz here do you?" Nishiné asked.

"I have never heard of the Laguz but we do have the Resturgan" the king answered. "Who are they?" "The Resturgan are a group of humans who can transform into beast, bird, and dragon" "So they are Laguz" "If Laguz can also use swords, axes, lances, bows, and magic then yes they are" "So they are shape shifters that can use the weapons of man?" Nishiné ventured.

"In essence yes, but now I have a question for you" "What is it?" "Have you ever seen this blade?" the king asked taking a cloth wrapped sword and unwrapping it to reveal the holy blade: Ragnell.

**End Chapter**

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer**

New Allies; New Enemies

_Castle Jindor_

"Where did you get that blade!" Nishiné nearly screamed in shock. "Ah I see that from your reaction this must be a cursed blade," The King said, completely misreading reaction that Nishiné had, "I shall have it destroyed immediately" He said with a fake smile.

"It's not cursed; I'm just surprised to see that you have the Holy Blade of Begnion when it disappeared almost three hundred years ago with the greatest hero that this planet has ever seen" Nishiné said taking Ragnell from the King.

"The greatest, I think not. Our Hero bested an army of two hundred Resturgan on his own" The King boasted. "Our Hero Ike, nearly killed a…" "Nearly killed! If he only _nearly_ killed something then it's not worth telling" the King laughed. "He would have killed the goddess if the Goddess of Chaos Yune wouldn't have died if he did" Nishiné said handing Ragnell to one of her Holy Knights to be brought back to Begnion.

"Did you say _Goddess_!" the King asked with a glint in his eye. "Yes Ike nearly killed the Goddess Ashera" "I see I must think over this new information, so I am asking for you to leave" the King said as he sat down. "Of course" Nishiné said as she took her leave. "Sire" a soldier that appeared to be unarmed with no armor, said as he knelt before his King.

"Jordan gather the Court Brawlers" The King said as he out his hand to his temples. "Sir only Linus can gather them all, you know this" Jordan said shocked. "I know but I don't trust him, gather the Court Brawlers not loyal to Linus" "Of course sire" Jordan said as he left through a passage hidden in the wall. "Captain Send a Myrmidon assassin to kill the Apostle, once she dies her country legally belongs to me"

_Jindor's Capital_

"Apostle are you sure that you want to travel an unknown city with only two guards?" one of Nishiné's Guards asked as he tried to keep the other guard from the many bars in town. "Yes I'm sure" Nishiné said as a Myrmidon going the other direction grasped his sword.

"But it's not safe" her guard protested. "Yes it is and you know what I think that this place would be a great vacation spot for our peopl… gah" Nishiné gasped as the Myrmidon drew his sword and cut her chest going from her liver to her collarbone, causing her to spiral to the dirt behind her. "That's what you get for refusing to yield to our noble country!" the Myrmidon yelled slicing the air with his sword to remove the blood.

"What's going on here!" a six and a half foot figure with a deep voice asked as it made its way through the crowd. "A punishment that's what's happening" the Myrmidon said arrogantly. "So you're punishing a thief?" the figure asked as it came into the light to reveal a man with no shirt, muscular arms, a scarred face and abdomen, a buzz cut, and work pants (Jeans) that were ripped to shreds at the knees.

"No I'm punishing someone who refused to yield to our mighty country" the Myrmidon said before turning around and having the color drained from his face. "Do you mean that GIRL WITH THE GASH IN HER CHEST!" the man roared. "Yes I do" the Myrmidon said drawing his sword.

"And you think that, that gives you the right to attack an unarmed girl!" he screamed clenching his fists. "Yes it…" the Myrmidon said before the man dropped and shoved his fist through the Myrmidon's stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to Nishiné. "Considering I just got cut with a blade, I'm better than I should be" Nishiné said smiling weakly.

"Don't worry it's only a shallow wound, you should be fine in a few days" he said as Nishiné's guards caught up with them. "Sorry the drunk over here wanted a drink… holy shit what happened!" "The dead Myrmidon over there decided to attack this girl" the man said. "This isn't some girl, this is the Apostle of Begnion!"

"What!" the man screamed. "This is bad, okay who has she talked to while she was here?" the man asked, as he picked up Nishiné. "Only the King" the guard said nervously. "Great, that bastard has his sights set on, what was it called Begnion," Linus asked looking for the approval of the two guards, which he got, "So now he has his sights set on Begnion" the man said as he started walking away.

"And where do you think you're going!" "To my sister to get the Apostle healed" the man said without turning. "Thank you" Nishiné mumbled. "Save your energy, it may have been a shallow wound but it did cut into your heart" "Okay but can I ask your name?" Nishiné whispered all most completely unconscious. "My name is Linus, and I'm the head of the Court Brawlers"

_Haar's Ice Block_

"Tanigreth" Saxon yelled as everyone started to leave. "Yes Saxon" Tanigreth said as when she heard him yell. "I want you to tell Nishiné that we might have found her ancestor" "What do you mean?" Tanigreth asked skeptically.

"We found the original Dawn Brigade in Goldoa, and Haar in the Serenes, which used to be a part of Begnion. So I think that Sanaki and Pelleas are in Daein, while the Greil Mercenaries are probably scattered around the remaining countries" Saxon explained. "Okay I will, just as soon as I meet her on the new island that appeared off of our coast"

"Island! That changes everything!" Saxon said as he reached into his pocket. "How so?" Tanigreth asked watching his hand. "Simple; if anything that belongs to any of the missing members of the original Tyrants Guard found there then we would need either Soren or his currant descendant to figure out where anyone is" Saxon finished, pulling out a note.

"Could you give this to Nishiné for me?" Saxon asked. "Of course but what is it?" "Its orders not to do anything until we can send at least two members to investigate" "That might be a problem," Tanigreth started getting a this-should-be-interesting look from Saxon, "because she's already there, and she should have talked to their King by now, or at least that's what the messenger said"

"Great, okay then instead of giving her the note could you make sure she doesn't get killed?" Saxon asked massaging his temples. "Of course that's my main job" "Good"

_Linus's sister's church_

"She should be fine in a few days" one of the Priestesses said as she finished sewing up Nishiné's gash. "That's great but shouldn't you use a Heal Stave?" one of her guards said as Linus left to go find his sister. "Do you want her to die!" the Priestess shrieked.

"No, a Heal Stave would heal her, hence the name Heal Stave" the other guard said shaking his head, obviously wanting a drink. "Staves are filled with evil power. They might heal her yes, but she would then be turned into a demon" the Priestess said with narrow eyes, as Linus and his sister Lucy (A/N I think that Linus and Lucy appeared in another fire emblem game. I know that Linus did) came into the room.

"Sister Mary, that's quite enough. I will not have you badgering our foreign guests, about superstitions" Lucy said as she inspected Nishiné's stitches. "Do you think that the stiches aren't good enough?" Linus asked leaning against one of the many rows of seats.

"No the stitches are fine, but I think that she may need more than just stitches. Linus did you get me the Myrmidon's blade?" "Yeah right here" Linus said pulling a sword from its sheath and handing it to her, almost dropping it on his foot. "Can you please learn to hold a sword correctly?" Lucy asked as she inspected the blade. "You know that I can't, I'm a Brawler" Linus replied throwing the sheath onto the table.

"We're going to need something more powerful than Herbs and Vulenaries to heal the Apostle" Lucy said as she put the sword in its sheath. "Why's that?" Linus asked as a Brawler walked in the door. "Because the blade was cooled in Resturgan blood, highly poisonous" Lucy added for the Holy Knights that arrived with the Brawler. "Thank you," Linus said to the Brawler, "Now could you please summon the rest of the Brawlers loyal to me?" "Of course sir" the Brawler replied before leaving.

"Why are you summoning the rest of the Brawlers?" Lucy asked as she reopened Nishiné's wound. "I'm going to see what the rest of the guys feel about this" Linus answered as a Brawler appeared out of nowhere. "Homtó good you made it" Linus said clasping hands with the Brawler. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. You are going to do it this time right?" Homtó asked uncertain.

"Don't worry that's what we're here to discuss" Linus answered as more Brawlers appeared. "Umm who is that?" one of the Brawlers asked as the last of twenty arrived. "That is, what was her name again?" Linus asked Lucy as she handed the sword to a Priest. "Nishiné" Lucy replied. "Right, that is Nishiné the Apostle of Begnion; Apostle as in leader, and Begnion being that land mass over there" Linus said as he pointed to Begnion.

"So that's what that is?" another Brawler said mystified. "Okay then, but what does she have to do with us?" Homtó asked breaking the silence. "She was attacked today. And I'm pretty sure I know who attacked her" Linus said smugly. "Jindon" Homtó breathed. "The King of Jindor" Linus agreed.

**End Chapter**

So what do you think? Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer**

The Mage of Creation

_Lucy's church; three days later_

"Wait so you're going to have us take a vote on whether we should secede from Jindor, our home country, and join Begnion because our King decided to kill the leader of that country?" Homtó asked as the rest of the Brawlers murmured to themselves. "Yeah that's about it" Linus answered making Homtó shrug "Just asking" "Okay who wants us to secede?" all of the Brawlers raised their hands.

"Well… that was easier than I thought it would be" Linus said as he walked over to Nishiné. "You guys sure you want to do this?" he asked as the rest of the Brawlers nodded. "Okay then," Linus replied before taking a breath and kneeling before Nishiné, "We the former Court Brawlers hereby swear fealty to the country of Begnion" Linus said solemnly. "That was deep" one of the Brawlers said as Nishiné open her eyes.

"And I Nishiné, Apostle and Empress of Begnion accept your services, Brawlers of Begnion" she said before shaking uncontrollably, and then slumping into unconsciousness. "Lucy!" Linus yelled as he caught Nishiné's falling form.

"What Linus?" Lucy asked as she and the Holy Guards entered the room. "Linus, what happened to the Apostle!" Lucy asked in shock as she took Nishiné from him and put her on the Alter. "I don't know, we decided to swear fealty to her, and she just started shaking as if she was having a seizure and collapsed" Linus said as the Brawlers shifted nervously.

"She seems to have only lost consciousness, but it's more than that" Lucy said checking Nishiné's pulse. "Lucy tell no one that this happened" Linus said when Lucy stood up. "What, the part about the Apostle is unconscious?" Lucy asked confused. "No the part about us Brawlers seceding from Jindor" Linus said exasperated. "Sure," Lucy replied before turning to Sister Mary, "Sister Mary could you please get one of the Apostle's guards to go get a Mend Stave from Begnion" at which Sister Mary tensed up. "B-b-but the legends?" Sister Mary stammered.

"Really Mary, you live in a church where twenty Brawlers and a Priestess plot to over throw the Dictator of this country, yet you have the nerve to actually believe the lies that he spreads?" Linus asked in between laughs, causing Mary to blush. "Of course Sister Lucy" Mary said before getting the guards that had left after they found out Nishiné was fine.

"Okay men first order of business, since there's only thirty of us, if you count the Holy Guards, we're going to need some more men" "Sure Linus, just one question who do you have in mind?" Homtó asked with the nods of the other Brawlers. "Simple; The Mage of Creation"

_Haar's ice block; two days later_

"Okay first off I'm going to thank you for putting up with all of these meetings," Saxon began as he pulled a letter out of his pocket, "I just got this letter from commander Tanigreth of the Begnion Holy Knights, and if you are wondering why I got it and Yoshine didn't the reason is simple; since Fonta isn't here i am acting commander of the Tyrants Guard" "Get to the point!" Fardread yelled from on top of the block of ice.

"My point is that the letter says that two days ago Begnion's currant Apostle Nishiné fell into a coma after shaking violently" Saxon said gravely, causing everyone to become uneasy. While Saxon explained how he thought they should handle it Kurth wasn't paying attention. Instead he was more concerned about the feeling of bloodlust that was slowly building inside of him. "Kurth are you okay?" Ena asked, concerned. "I'm fine Ena" Kurth tried to assure her, but to no avail. "Okay" Ena said uncertainly.

"What are you two talking about?" Tibarn asked as he put his arms around their shoulders. "Nothing Tibarn" Kurth said as his vision started to blur. "Okay then" Tibarn said as he took off to tell Skrimir that Nishiné has entered a coma. "Kurth are you sure you're okay?" Ena asked as Kurth's hands started to shake. "Kurth, Kurth?" Ena asked Kurth who couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat. "Ena, run NOW!" Kurth yelled as he unwillingly transformed into his Dragon form that had grown since he had last fought. "What the hell!" Fardread screamed as Kurth transformed.

"Ena, why did Kurth transform!" Saxon yelled as the rest of the representatives transformed and drew their weapons. "I don't know all he said was to run" Ena stammered shocked. "Well of course we run he's out of control!" Joder yelled as he gathered his men, just as Kurth roared with any animalistic tone in his voice. "That sounds more like a mindless animal than the leader of the dragon tribe"

Ginda said as she pulled out her axe. "Ginda what color are his eyes!" Saxon yelled as Ena figured out what he meant. "N-no he can't" Ena stammered. "Why do you need to know the color of his eyes?" Ginda asked as she dodged a stray Breath attack. "Don't ask just tell me please" Saxon pleaded as he was thrown to the ground by a shockwave. "Sure, do I get to attack him?" Ginda asked hopefully.

"Yes" Saxon said exasperated. "Yes I always wanted to fight a Dragon… I wonder when he'll calm down, I'm kind of tired" Ginda said as she yawned. "Ginda fight now, sleep later" Saxon said as he jumped out of the way of a General that Kurth had thrown. "Their red Saxon" Ginda yelled as she threw a Hand Axe at Kurth. "Great, I think he's been turned into a Feral One"

_Jindor's Plain of Mazes; several hours later_

"Sakusei, I know that you're here" Linus yelled as Tanigreth arrived. "How is Nishiné?" she asked as several hundred soldiers surrounded them. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Head Brawler?" a shadow that rose from the ground said. "Sakusei that old trick isn't going to work" Linus said as he dropped and pushed off with his legs to launch a punch passed the shadow's head. "Oh come on Linus you never let me do that" an Archsage said as the darkness flew away like smoke.

"That smoke trick doesn't work anymore" Linus said as he clasped hands with Sakusei. "Now why exactly are you here, seeing as you are the leader of the Court Brawlers" "I need you and your army to secede from Jindor and join Begnion, so that we can help protect it and the other countries on the same continent" Linus said making Sakusei's jaw drop.

"You're telling me that all I really had to do to stop Jindon was pledge fealty to another country?" "Yes, it is now can you please do it" Linus pleaded. "Uhh no" Sakusei replied as he turned around. "Please, your power and fame precede you, Mage of Creation" Tanigreth said in a sweet voice. "Well when you put it that way… of course miss," "Tanigreth" "Miss Tanigreth" Sakusei said kissing her hand, and turning to his men.

"Alright men, its official we have seceded from Jindor!" he yelled causing all of the men to yell in triumph. "Okay tell the rest of the men that we are leaving Jindor within the week" and with that Sakusei started muttering, his hand in front of his face and his middle and index fingers straight up, while the rest of his fingers and his thumb were bent to his palm. After about ten seconds an image of a maze appeared in front of him he then straightened his arm out parallel with the ground and the image flew above the ground about five meters in front of him. It then grew to life size then sank into the ground.

Sakusei then yelled "Sei" and a hole opened up in the ground, which Sakusei walked through. "I see why he's called the Mage of Creation" Tanigreth said as she turned around. "How did you get him to help!" Linus asked shocked. "Never underestimate womanly charm" Tanigreth said caressing his cheek before leaving on her Pegasus.

"Hey Sakusei" Linus yelled. "Yeah?" Sakusei answered poking his head out of the hole. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" "You my friend are one lucky bastard" Sakusei replied before leaving. "What? forget it" Linus said before following Sakusei into the hole.

**End Chapter**

How was it? Please R&R.


End file.
